


A Day To Relax (11th Doctor/Reader)

by inofel



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inofel/pseuds/inofel
Summary: You and the Doctor need a day to slow down and be in the moment.
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/Reader
Kudos: 30





	A Day To Relax (11th Doctor/Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of the very first things I've written and it's pretty old (from 2017 on DeviantArt, no less..) so this doesn't match up with my writing style now. If you'd like, please check out my more recent writings. Thank you kindly.

Another day, another adventure.. That’s how it’s always been since day one with the Doctor. You just want, one day, to slow down, take a deep breath and just…. Relax. But, it seems, that the universe has a cruel sense of humor, as that not once you have had a break. But today, you are determined to get the Doctor to let you two slow down.  
So, you exit your room after unceremoniously crashing your shoulder into the door-frame. You hiss in pain, and clutch your injury for all of five seconds before determinedly marching to the console room where the Doctor was currently standing.  
“Doctor. I think we need a vacation. One where there are no aliens invading anywhere, or any planets where there might be a dangerous thing or place… Just a normal, relaxing-y place where we can sight-see without something almost killing us. Do you think you could do that?”, After your small rant, you take a few deep breaths.  
The Doctor laughs and claps his hands together.  
“Of course I can (Y/n)! Let’s go to Samanus || , where all the trees sing lullabies at night, and, my favorite part, light up! Okay, Samanus || , just a hop, skip, and a jump away. Y`know, this planet is supposed to have roses that are colored like the rainbow! Naturally, of course…..”, You tune him out, watching him do his thing in his natural habitat. You smile widely, elated that you finally got to be somewhere that is basically a planet solely for relaxing..  
– Timeskip via grumpy Dean without his pie–  
You step out of the TARDIS, and immediately, you are blown away with what you see. The trees are beautiful variations of blue and green, glowing fruit hanging from their branches. The roses that the Doctor aforementioned, are indeed, all colors of the rainbow. Each rose has every color imaginable. You lean in to smell one, and giggle when a tickly scent comes from the rose. You feel so relaxed, and happy, that you sit down right where you are and lay back onto the softest grass you’d ever felt. The Doctor looks down at you, smiling softly, and lays down next to you.You turn your head to him and smile.  
“Thank you, Doctor. Really, thank you. I thought we both needed this. It seemed that you were getting worn down little, and I know I was…”, You were going to say more, but what you wanted to say seemed not quite right for the moment. So you turn your head back to the trees above you, and contemplate what the native glowing fruit looked like compared to your fruits back on Earth. After a few moments, you decide they look like elongated pears.  
You turn your head back to the Doctor, to see him with his eyes closed. You study his fragile eyebrows, his brown hair lightly falling onto his face, and how for once he seems to be genuinely be relaxed. You then feel very proud of yourself for getting him to stop and take in a place without him being in danger or someone else being in danger.  
You take his hand in yours and squeeze lightly, feeling him squeeze back, you turn on your side and hug him. For a second you feel him tense from surprise, then he relaxes.  
“(Y/n)…… Thank you. For… For this. I’ve been going too fast, and trying to fit in everything I can before it’s too late. I run to things before they fade forever, but I never seem to stop for the more lasting things… And I’m sorry…I just want to show you all the things I can before you go, before you leave…Because in the end, it’s not what you see, or how you see it. It’s who you see it with… So thank you for being that person I could see it all with, (Y/n).”.  
After hearing what he had to say, you tear up and hug the Doctor tighter. He brings up an arm and wraps it around your shoulders, kissing the top of your head.  
“It’s no problem, Doctor… We just needed a day to relax.”


End file.
